


Together: Only You

by everlastingstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastingstars/pseuds/everlastingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to be yours. And I want you to be mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together: Only You

**Author's Note:**

> top!Sehun  
> This is a repost of a one-shot I posted on AFF.

Sehun pins Jongin down onto the bed. His strong but smooth hands wrapped around Jongin's wrists. His muscled but toned thighs keeping the tanned male from moving. He bends over Jongin, their noses almost touching. Jongin shivers as the other breathes down his neck. The latter's heart pounding furiously in his chest. As the red creeps up his cheeks, Jongin let's out a soft, almost unheard moan. 

"Sehun-ah..." Jongin starts but was stopped by the other's lips. Sehun devours the other's mouth as his tongue slides into the hot cavern, licking every corner, every place there is. A smirk makes a way up his lips as the other began to moan. 

His fingers trails softly down from the other's hair to his thighs.

Oh, those toned, muscled thighs. 

His hand starts to stroke and massage the thigh and the other lets out a gasp of breath. Cheeks red and half-lidded eyes staring back into his. Sehun brought his hand up to caress the other's cheeks before placing a kiss on Jongin's forehead. 

Breathes are rapidly taken as blood flooded through their veins, heat coursing through their bodies. 

Sehun began to pulls off Jongin's shirt and bends down drawing a trail down from the neck to the collarbone, sucking greedily. Making a mark...to show that this man lying under him moaning is his! He bit softly on the caramel colored skin, before running his soft tongue over it. Hearing the other's whimpers are like music to his delight. Fueling his inner desires. 

Sehun descends from the collarbone to the chest. Again, licking the hard nipple harshly first then biting oh-so softly before sucking it. While his other hand goes to pinch the neglected nipple. Before his eyes, he watches in pleasure as Jongin throws his head back groaning. 

The taller plants kisses down from the chest to the abs, to the stomach. His hands unbuckling Jongin's pants and pulling it down eagerly. Sehun looks up at Jongin whose cheeks are now tomato red and hands are clasped over his mouth, trying to prevent embarrassing sounds from being heard.

"Tsk. Jongin-ah...don't hide your beautiful voice, don't hold back..." Sehun whispers before slipping his hands into the the underwear, and grasps the other's hard cock around his hand. He leans down and takes a light lick of the tip. 

And right then, Jongin looses his sanity as he unravels his voice and the other insecurities out the window. What more, Sehun starts to pump his hardened cock so teasingly slow. So dreadfully slow. "Sehunnie, m-m-more please," he whimpers as Sehun's fingers tighten around his member.

"I can't hear you." Sehun pushes the other, wanting to hear more. Wanting to see the other lose control. Because he was the only one who could see Jongin in this state. The younger wanted to be the reason why the other loses control. He teases him by kissing the tip that was already leaking with precum. And then he takes a slow lick from the base to the tip. So torturing slow. 

Jongin then...at that moment loses it. 

"Damn it! Oh Sehun! I want you to-" Sehun stops the other from finishing as he takes Jongin's cock into his mouth. "Oh-fuck..."Jongin moans as he ran his fingers through the other's soft brown locks. 

The younger twirls his tongue around the tip and hums to create the sensations that bring the other into ecstasy. 

"I'm close," Jongin whispers as he feels the tightening sensation around his abdomen. With a loud pop, Sehun releases his cock. The taller takes off his clothes. And now both of them are naked. 

A sheer coat of sweat covered their bodies. Heartbeats are beating rapidly. Shades of blush painted their cheeks. Sehun leans forward and puts their foreheads together. He takes Jongin's hand and places it onto his chest.

"Do you know that this heart is beating for you right now? I love you. Will you accept it?" Sehun sincerely asks Jongin as he stars into his eyes. 

The other can't help but tears up at the confession. He's been waiting so long for it. He's hoping that the love wasn't one sided. And now, his wish had came true. 

Jongin smiled before kissing the other's lips softly before replying, "I love you too, Sehun." And Sehun hugs him tightly, pressing their bodies together, closing any space that would separate them. The younger feels like he can't told back those tears anymore. A drop of tears slides from his glassy orbs down his cheek. The older was felt his shoulder was getting wet and his hands pat softly on the other's back. 

After a long time, they let go of the embrace and just stared into each other's eyes. Both Sehun and Jongin can see each other's reflection in the their orbs. In their eyes, at this moment, they only see each other. And no one else.

Then they leaned in for a kiss. Just a simple touch of lips. Although there wasn't any tongues or lip sucking involved, the level of passion didn't waver. As the electrifying heat courses through their veins and body. 

Pulling away, Jongin mouths: I want you, Sehun. Sehun cups the other's face softly, as he whispers, a little hesitant in his voice, "Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to hurt you." 

And Jongin answers him with by wrapping his arms around Sehun neck and pulls him in for a hug. "I'm ready." 

The taller pushes him back down the bed and turns away to the drawers for the little bottle of strawberry flavored lubricant held in his hands. Sehun goes back to Jongin and spreads the other's long legs apart. He hitched a breath as he takes in the scene. 

Jongin's half-lidded eyes clouded by pleasure and love. His caramel colored skin covered in a sheer coat of sweat. His swollen red lips. His bare body in front of him. To Sehun, Jongin is beautiful, perfect. Just perfect in his eyes. And all of this...is his. This feeling of being loved encases his heart and mind in an embrace. This love that promises him happiness and belonging leaves him with a smile on his face. 

The latter is someone who doesn't smile a lot, rather--he does not have anything to smile for. Now, there is. Now, there is a person who he loves whole-heartedly and the feelings were mutual. 

Sehun pops open the lid and squirts some lube onto his fingers. Before pushing in a finger, he looks up at Jongin and murmurs, "I love you" before pushing in the first finger. 

The older gasps as the finger slowly makes its way inside before it's out again. It doesn't feel painful but rather kind of awkward. After awhile, a second finger is inserted and Jongin bits his lips as the stinging becomes more apparent. Sehun who had seen the pain plastered on Jongin's face, captures their lips together. The taller sucks on his bottom lip softly as another finger was added. 

Soon the pain burns into pleasure and Jongin moans into kiss as he pleads, "More...Sehun-ah...I need you right now." They break away from the lip lock and Sehun takes out his fingers. He applies some lube on his own member before placing it at Jongin's entrance. The younger glances up at the older one more time and says, "Are you sure you want this? Because after this, I won't be able to let you go...I know I'm selfish but these are my true feelings. I don't want you to regret anything." 

Jongin smiles before replying, "I won't. Because I don't want to share you with anyone else either. I want to be yours. And I want you to be mine." 

With that, Sehun pushes in and Jongin moans as the other slowly thrusts in and out. The slick sounds and the groans that Sehun pours out makes him throw his head back in pleasure. It feels so full, like it completes them. 

"Faster!" Jongin whimpers as the other speeds up his thrusts. He can feel the pulsating cock moving inside of him and all the emotions are so overwhelming that he feels at ease but at the same time intense. 

The hot feeling pools into his stomach and he manages, "S-Sehun, I'm-close!" 

"Me too." Then the thrusts went even faster. Soon, they scream out each other's names as they came. Jongin splatters their chests with thick ribbons of cum and Sehun releases his essence into the pulsating walls of hotness. Sehun pulls out before getting up to leave the bedroom briefly before coming back in with a towel to clean the cum off their bodies. He then throws the towel somewhere in a corner before climbing back into bed.

Both were catching their breaths after the intense lovemaking. No words were said as Jongin nuzzles his head into Sehun's chest and Sehun pulls the blanket over their naked bodies. 

Slowly, sleep overtook them. 

And this time, they've dreamed of each other together in a green field of grass, lying under the clear blue skies.

 

A beautiful dream. 

 

A beautiful love.


End file.
